User blog:Democide/Ideas And Comments
I've got some ideas that affect already existing monsters and other things. I will add more if there's something. Of course you can comment and discuss. The first is about my opinion about new elements but that's just the first. New Elements I will comment different ideas of elements that are suggested before and maybe I have an idea for a new one, too but I don't think so. Wood, Metal I know they're elements in the Chinese mythology but I don't think they are a good element because I see them more like materials. So for example every weapon that is made of wood (like Dragonwood weapons) or made of ore would have one of these elements. Darkness I think its hard to assume because darkness is physically nothing but lack of light. And I think the Dragon element resembles it very much. Light This would work with attacks like laser beams and blinding light. But I'm not sure if it fits to Monster Hunter... But it would be a quite possible new element. Wind, Earth Of course, like anyone else, these are my favorites for new elements. But if wind gets into the game I think earth should be added, too because I think they're counterparts like fire and water so I would add both. Blights Wind: When you move with the analog stick you always run, means if you just go normally you run instead and when you walk with the weapon you draw in your weapon and run. Earth: You get slowered and if you're muddy you will first break off the mud and get then earth blight. Nature This is an element suggested by Corran18. Like I said before I still think earth would fit better because "nature" is far-reaching and includes all other elements because they're all nature in the end. And almost all plants grow on earth so they have a great relation to earth. Hope you comment and say what you think about it Corran. Nature blight It will inflict a random status effect that lasts shorter than normal when you get hit by another attack while you have nature blight. Kushala Daora Improvements This is an idea I wrote in the MH Wiki Wishlist. Kushala Daora eats ores what is quite obvious. It stores the metal from the ores under the skin. When its skin rusts and it sheds its skin what happens only every 5 years or so the new skin unveils. My idea: Because it eats in every area another kind of ore its skin color and its characteristics change after it sheds its skin. So the Kushala has after every shedding another element or/and other attacks. Because it only sheds its skin every 5 years you will fight a certain colored Kushala what depends on where your first fight was. Color and characteristics variabilities In Grasslands and Forests/Jungles like Deserted Island and Forest And Hills (not Flooded Forest): Diet: Mainly Iron Ore, Color: Normal color, Characteristics: Normal characteristics In swampy or flooded areas (Swamps, Moor, Flooded Forest, Frantic Bay): Diet: Pelagazit Ore and Bathyzit Ore, Color: Blueish brown, Characteristics: Uses water and mud attacks and can produce a whirlpool and water storm In cold areas (Tundra, Snowy Mountains, Antarctic Ground): Diet: Ice Crystal, Isisium and Gracium, Color: Blueish white, Characteristics: Uses ice and snow attacks and can produce a blizzard In volcanic areas (Volcano, Lava Landscape): Diet: Fire Stone and Firecell Stone, Color: Reddish orange, Characteristics: Uses fire and lava attacks and can produce a fire storm In the Thunderstorm Valley: Diet: The specific ore there, Color: Yellow, Characteristics: Uses thunder attacks and can summon lightnings In sandy areas (Desert, Sandy Plains, Desert Oasis): Diet: Sand, Color: Transparent, Characteristics: Uses glass attacks that can stun and it can form glass spears with its wings Re-release of MH Freedom Unite I'm for a re-release of MHFU because there's very much new. I'm sure most of you want to fight some FU monsters that getting out of stamina or fight with a Morph Axe against them. Invader quests would be quite cool in the game, too. And all the weapon improvements like Arrow Rain. Of course the charms shouldn't be missed. Maybe some new monsters and subspecies like a Rajang subspecies or something can be added, too. (Write if I forgot anything). "Unknown Monster" quests Another idea from the MH-wish list. For example the description tells you that they don't know what monster appeared but you can read it in the quest. That's weird because when they don't know why shall the guild know that. My idea is that there are some urgent quests where you don't know what kind of monster you'll fight because the quest needs quickly help so they couldn't make researches. And these quests are instable so you don't know the exact aim. Category:Blog posts